Arabella Scheinberg
“You don't need to struggle, your baby is coming. Help her come to us, open your body and let her come into the world. You give birth, you don't force birth or besiege it. It's not a battle, it's an act of love. You give birth to your child and you can do it gently.” - Arabella "Bella" Ophelia-Rose Valentina Scheinberg is the oldest child and daughter of Sarai Scheinberg and her first love Farrick, and the only child between them. She is also the older half-sister to triplets Edward, Ozymandias, and Matéo, Rhiannon, and Layla, Cordelia, and Neviah. Backstory Early Life Arabella is the daughter of Castor/Demon/Faerie Countess Palatine Sarai Scheinberg and is the only living daughter of the Unseelie King of the Unseelie Court under the appearance Farrick were the two fall hopelessly in love despite the deceit of the King not showing who he is truly to the young women. The King secretly desired a daughter to dot on and give unconditional love to due to him seeing his sons only as tools and weapons. He simply in other words wanted to experience true paternal love and when Sarai became pregnant he was very happy. Appearance Arabella inherited the beauty of her faerie ancestry but also due to the fact she is the the Unseelie King's only daughter and her maternal ancestor Helen of Troy which helps. She was born with shiny black hair and the first thing everyone know est about her was her dark golden eyes with long eyelashes like her mother Sarai. As a adult she is still inhumanly beautiful and inherited her mother's curvaceous body with large breasts, small waist and a large ass. But is insecure about her streak marks and freckles on her hips. Personality Powers * Inhuman Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. * Supernatural Blood: Like all Faeries, Arabella emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. * Serpenttougne: is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and Basilisk) and those who can converse with them. * Power of Destruction: User can destroy any/all powers, completely destroying target's abilities and natural affinity to supernatural means, making them unrecoverable by any form of Power Restoration. Etymology * Her first name Arabella in Latin the meaning of the name Arabella is:Derived from 'orabilis' meaning yielding to prayer. Famous bearer: Lady Arabella Stuart was cousin of King James VI of Scotland. Also meaning beautiful, loving, lovable, graceful. * Her first middle name is Ophelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". This name was probably created by the 15th-century poet Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in his poem 'Arcadia'. It was borrowed by Shakespeare for his play 'Hamlet' (1600), in which it belongs to Hamlet's lover who eventually goes insane and drowns herself. In spite of this, the name has been used since the 19th century. * Her second middle name is Rose is originally a Norman form of a Germanic name, which was composed of the elements hrod "fame" and heid "kind, sort, type". The Normans introduced it to England in the forms Roese and Rohese. From an early date it was associated with the word for the fragrant flower rose (derived from Latin rosa). When the name was revived in the 19th century, it was probably with the flower in mind. * Her third middle name is Valentina is the feminine form of Valentine is from the Roman cognomen Valentinus which was itself from the name Valens meaning "strong, vigourous, healthy" in Latin. Saint Valentine was a 3rd-century martyr. His feast day was the same as the Roman fertility festival of Lupercalia, which resulted in the association between Valentine's day and love. As an English name, it has been used occasionally since the 12th century. * Her surname is Scheinberg means "lovely, beautiful mountain" from German schön "fine, beautiful" and berg meaning "mountain". Trivia * She was named after the song 'Arabella' by the Arctic Monkey's one of her mother's favorite songs. * She loves pink * She is also bisexual like most faeries * Arabella loves Chinese food that her mother makes at home especially pork dumplings and chow mien. * She also loves chrysanthemum tea with honey Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scheinberg Family Category:Castors Category:Demons Category:Faeries Category:Halflings Category:Nobility Category:Noblewomen Category:House of Emain Ablach Category:Emain Ablach Court Category:Adoptees Category:Children Category:Serpenttougnes Category:Unseelie Princesses Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Sauvage Family Category:Unseelie Court Category:Unseelie Faeries Category:Light Castors Category:Manon Academy Category:Notus House Category:Crossbreeds Category:Anemoi Dormitory Category:London Institute